


The Snape and the Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Painplay, Piss kink, Spanking, cum, tickle tourture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shape loves power, particularly from those he hates. Lilly’s eyes to praise and pleasure, James’s appearance to abuse and humiliate.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	The Snape and the Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> So this is on request from LivingDeaDGirl244.

A hand went over his mouth stuffing him, followed by a bag over his head. He had only stepped of the side of the path to explore, he was leaving at his 6th year. He was just following a strange figure he saw go down the same woodland path. But now he was tied up and being dragged along by the rope around his hands. He wanted to scream but fear kept his mouth closed. As he felt himself go over a step he finally summoned the courage to scream. The moment he did, the kidnapper stoped walking. The bag was ripped of his head and he saw the evil eyes of Severus Snape looking back at him. The next thing he saw was a wand in between his eyes before he blacked out.

  
He woke up, back at the castle, but he didn’t know where, obviously a basement area as there was a small window but he couldn’t locate what side of the castle he was in, or any doors or way out beside a long wall of identical paintings. Harry turned back to the window, pondering if it could be a possible escape route.

“It isn’t a way out you know.” Came a deep, monotonous voice that Harry instantly recognised, Snape had emerged from one of the portraits with a large suitcase floating behind him. Out of this dark and tattered suitcase he pulls a pull out chair and a what looked like feather duster. With one wave of his wand, Harry had been stripped completely naked. Snape waved his wand again and harries hands were held above his head using magic. Snape sat down on the chair and started circling Harry’s cock with the feather duster. Harry felt his dick slowly rise like a soldier to attention. Snape felt the same thing happen to his but fortunately, he could easily conceal it. 

The feather duster danced slowly up Harry’s chest tickling Harry. Like water out of a broken fountain, Harry’s now fully are cock was leaking cum. Snape looked down at it and started stroking the boys penis with one have and tickling him with the theatre duster in the other. The year 6 boy was now less like a broken fountain but like an open faucet leaking white salty cum. 

Harry didn’t notice this however, he was focused on the feather duster that was tickling him under the chin and the armpits while trying not to laugh. He wanted to move but couldn’t, he was stuck in place by Snape’s spell. Suddenly, both of Snape’s hands retracted as he stood up and walked around Harry tutting to himself.  
“Do you know why you are here Potter?”  
“You kidnapped me, isn’t it you who should know?”  
Harry scoffed in response. The spell broke at that instant causing Harry to fall to his knees. The potion master grabbed his chin keeping him in place before looking at him dead in the eyes.   
“You have her eyes but his weak and scrawny body. You behave like him as well, I need to teach you a good lesson of respect, I am sir to you, you will address me as sir. You have been misbehaving all these long 6 years in my classes and I need to punish you for that.” 

Snape opened up his long flowing robe and pulled down his trousers and underwear under neath revealing his long dick. He pulled Harry’s mouth open and started pissing. Harry wanted to close his mouth but he couldn’t break through the cold and iron like grip. Piss was slowly filling his mouth causing him to have to hold back the urge to gag as well as covering his face. 

After what felt like years Snape stopped and held Harry’s mouth closed. The child looked up at his trusted teacher with begging eyes.   
“Swallow it, I have all night.”  
He had to, he had to swallow. So he did. The taste was bitter and gross, it was wrong on so many levels. It was bitter and gross, almost burning his throat.   
“You were a bad boy then, you didn’t obey my orders. You deserve punishment.” Snape sat down on the chair and pulled out what looked like a thin version of a cheese board. Harry was pulled over his knee. 

Smack, he had been hit on his round smooth ass. The hits came in quick succession. The hits only stopped when his pale ass had turned red.

Still laying over Snape’s knee, Snape grabbed Harry’s cock and slowly started stroking it, causing what was a steady drip become alive again. Harry was confused, of course, he was a young boy who had never had sex or even heard of sex before. 

He was the perfect fuck toy.

If anyone wants a second chapter, let me know as this is quite a short read.


End file.
